The Great 3D Land War
by Crystalboo
Summary: There are many kingdoms and lands in 3D Land but soon all of them will be involved in a terrible war of conquest and death.
1. Chapter 1: A Letter To Minister Yoshi

The year is 1094 the 10 countries are in peace but not for long as most build up military's for the chance for war. This story will give you the viewpoints of all of the countries.

Here is a map to help you figure out where things are and if you need to use it to figure out where things are. art/3D-Land-Map-489270227?ga_submit_new=10%253A1413661586

**_Bowser Land_**

"KAMACK!" King Bowser screamed from his throne.

"Yes my majesty" Kamack said as she ran into the room and kneeled down to the King.

"How are the volunteers?" He asked

"Many are signing up sir, villages are being abandoned as the young koopa's are running to join the army," She replied

"Good but do any of our enemy's knows?" He asked

"Not that I know of," she said. As she said that the king frowned.

"I want you to know that if this information leaks your head will be feed to the chomps!" The kings scream towering above the scared Magikoopa.

"Y-Y-Yes my king," She said in a small weak voice.

"NOW LEAVE!" He roared as the castle shook at the sound of his voice.

Kamack launched out of the throne room as Bowser looks in glee as she runs out of the room.

"This world will be mine" The king softly whispers as he takes out some paper and begins to write to a friend.

**_Mushroom Kingdom_**

"PRINCESS PEACH!" came the old and loud voice of the princess's mentor, Toadsworth.

"What is it Toadsworth? Can't you see Daisy is here for a bit of tea?" She said annoyed by the glass breaking pitch of his voice.

"Bowser is planning on invading Yoshi's Island!" He screamed

Peach suddenly dropped her tea cup as the shattered all over the floor as she started as Toadsworth walks up to her and hands here a note.

_Dear Wario,_

_My friend I have told you many times my ambition to take over all of 3D Land besides your land and the other places around you area like Sarasa and Shyvia._

_Shyvia also seems hostile to Sarasa since General Shy Guy has been mailing me plans to invade the land. But I want you to know that my army has been built up enough to invade Yoshi's Island._

_I hope to have your support as I invade the island. The Yoshi Army isn't strong at all so if we invade they will not see it coming._

_From, King Bowser Koopa_

After she had read the note aloud the room became silent. Bowser invading Yoshi's Island? Why?

"So I think we should contact Minister Yoshi about this" Daisy said breaking the silence.

"Yes, yes, we should. Toadsworth send a message to Minister Yoshi tell him to prepare for war," She said in the bravest voice she could.

"Yes my majesty," He said bowing his head and rushing out of the room.

Peach looked to Daisy, she had something that Peach never saw on Daisy's face, Absolute fear.

**_Yoshi Island_**

_Dear Minister Yoshi,_

_We have intercepted a message to the dictator Wario from King Bowser. King Bowser is planning on invading your country. I recommend that you build up your military and if he invades we will come to your aid if needed._

_From, Princess Peach_

Prime Minister Yoshi of the few democratic countries of 3D Land had received Peach's letter and had finished reading the note. He slowly raised his wife and slowly put his note on a nearby table.

"Birdo!" He screamed for his assistant.

"Yes Sir!" She said walking into the room.

"Get me a message General Redoshi,"

_Dear, Redoshi_

_Bowser Land is planning on invading us. Get the military ready and be prepared for war._

_From, Minister Yoshi_


	2. Chapter 2: Battle of Joanna

_**Yoshi Island**_

Standing on a beach is the entire Yoshi Island Military lead by their general a red Yoshi named Redoshi. They have their weapons drawn as Redoshi watched the shore expected Bowsers Navy.

The Yoshi's where armed with Bullet Bill Canons, Poison Mushroom Slingshots, and Shell Launchers. The beach was covered with bananas to try the invading forces up to get a good shot with the shells.

The Mushroom Kingdom Army was out of range of the island but could come to the rescue if Bowser invaded.

The beach was quiet as Redoshi was waiting and waiting and waiting.

Soon around 1:00 am Redoshi decided to let the army sleep. They all went to a camp area to sleep for a few hours then to go back to their positions.

It would be their biggest mistake.

_**Bowser Land**_

On a battleship was the general of the conquest of the island was Roy Koopa. His father had sent him to the island to invade the island. He was at the nose of the lead battleship of over 100 hundred battle ships.

They were armed with Torpedo Ted's and on the top of the ships Bullet Bills Canons on the top. The troops which contested of Koopa's, Dry Bones, Charging Chucks, Goomba's, and Fly Guys. The Charging Chucks were in the front ready to charge the island. While the rest of the troops had cannons readied with shotguns with mini bullet bills.

Roy was nervous he knew if he had successfully invaded the island with little casualty's he would win his father's land when he would die. He wanted to be the second King Koopa and he wanted to do it with an iron fist.

As he thought about the power he will hold if he won his conquest and the failure he would be if he lost. As he thought about the moment he was about to create as he saw the cost of Yoshi Island come into view.

_**Yoshi Island**_

Redoshi had awoken after an hour nap it was 4:00 am. He looked to the camp on the outskirts of a seaside village named Joanna. He looked to his camp as he listened to the sea nearby. Then he heard running. A young Yoshi ran to Redoshi.

"Sir! Battleships are coming to the shore!" He said as he caught his breath.

Redoshi shocked as he ran to a nearby megaphone. Screaming into it sleeping men had awoken.

"GET TO YOUR POSITIONS AT JOANNA!" He screamed as he ran around the camp awakening people as he got Yoshi's to run to the cannons and shells to make sure the island was defended.

_**Bowser Land**_

_Dear, Father_

_ They ran from the jungle, from the village we later learned was named Joanna. As we landed we jumped off the ships as the Chucks charge through bananas and to the cannons. Soon the rest of your troops attacked. The troops and I went to the village which had no defenses and we stormed into the village and looked it. You told me if I find lovely Koopas I may take some. I took three not only did I took brides. I took Joanna. And soon I'll take this island in your name, Bowser Koopa._

_Sincerely,_

_Roy Koopa_


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting in Sarasaland

_**Mushroom Kingdom**_

_**1094**_

Princess Peach slowly thought about a letter she just received from Toadsworth. Bowser had just sent one of his sons Roy Koopa to invade Yoshi's Island. They had won the battle of Joanna took the village and marched to the Capital, Yosh. They took it in 2 hours. The Minister left the country and should be at the country in a few hours.

She learned the fact General Redoshi had been captured and was going to become a prisoner once the invasion was done. Peach did not want to invade and let the Island be taken by Roy Koopa.

Peach after the decision had instant regret there had been angry crowds outside her castle. She sent letters to the leaders of the countrys of Sarasaland, Koopatopia, and The Observatory. They had schedule that they would meet in 5 days.

The summer days where long and hot and she waited for the meeting in Daisy, Sarasaland. She would ask for the four countries to go to war with Bowser. But Bowser had a similar idea.

_**Bowser Land**_

_**1094**_

_Dear, Roy Koopa_

_ My boy, I am gladd you have gotten yourself three girls and I hope I will have my grandchild running around my castle. You have done well. Many people of your homeland have stop calling you Royal Prince Roy Koopa and now they call you Royal Prince Roy Koopa the conquer._

_ I know now that the nation of the Mushroom Kingdom is planning on heading to Daisy to declare war on us. But I know we can handle it._

_Sincerely,_

_Your proud father, King Bowser Koopa_

_**Sarasaland**_

_**1094**_

Princess Daisy of Sarasaland was reading love letters from her sweetheart, Luigi Mario of The Mushroom Kingdom. She had read them when she was nervous.

Two Princesses and a President were coming to the capital. They were going to discuss Bowser and whether or not to go to war against Bowser.

As she was reading his beautiful letters someone came in and said that Princess Peach had arrived. She nodded and but the letters away took a deep breath and went to great her close friend.

She greeted Princess Peach. An hour later Princess Rosalina of the Observatory arrived, and lastly President of Koopatopia, William C. Karl. They went out for an hour to take pictures for the press and left for Daisy's Castle to discuss the situation.

_**Sarasaland Times**_

_The countries of the Mushroom Kingdom, Koopatopia, The Observatory, and Sarasaland meet last afternoon and had said what they planned to do go to war with Bowser to require Yoshi Island and return the Minister back to power and stop Bowsers almost certain conquest or remain out of it._

_ Mushroom Kingdom: Yes to war_

_ Sarasaland: Yes to war_

_ Koopatopia: Yes to war_

_ The Observatory: Remain out of it_

_ It has been said by Princess Rosalina of The Observatory to not invade due to the weak state of their army. The other three countries have agreed to protect The Observatory at all costs as they build up their offence and defense._

_ Where Sarasaland or any of the allies planed on sending our troops. But Sarasaland is the first to send a draft plan to parliament. The princess needs over half of the ten members of parliament to pass it. All of them are in favor of it and most likely we will see a draft very soon._

_Mark J. Calla the Lakatu._


	4. Chapter 4: The Begining of War

_**Mushroom Kingdom**_

_**1094**_

Princess Peach was at a desk along with Princess Daisy and President Karl was sitting near her. Below her was a document. A document that would change her country forever. A declaration of war against Bowser Land. She looked to her allies. Daisy seemed to be like her thinking about the overall situation. President Karl had already signed the declaration. She looked back and looked to the crowded around. The Toads of her city were looking around fear in all of their faces.

Her generals where next to her she looked to them. General Mario looked ahead to the doorway not making a move. General Luigi was looking at the three scared and worried. General C. Toad was looking at her and their eyes meet. He had circles under his eyes; she heard he not slept in three days.

She looked back to Daisy and President Karl they had signed it and looked to her. She looked down to the document and signed it.

It had been done. A war had just settled into their land. The three stood and shacked hands and went to take pictures.

The generals went with them. All of them had to get ready for war.

_**Bowser Land**_

_**1094**_

Bowser read all three declarations of war of all three counties. He called for his assent Kamack.

"Kamack" He said "I declare war on the Mushroom Kingdom, Sarasaland, and Koopatopia."

"Yes my king" She said. She got up and left.

"Kamack," He said before she left.

"Is Roy back yet?" He asked

"No, not yet sir he is heading home soon sir." She said.

"Okay, you may leave," He said and Kamack left.

"These three are very attractive Roy, You have picked three very beautiful Koopa's but I must ask you something. What are their names?" He said.

Roy Koopa had returned from the recently conquered Yoshi Island. He had returned with his new wives he had founded at Joanna.

Thank you fathers, their names are Sally, Marry, and Karin," He said with pride from his father's words.

"Very good I'll get them their rooms and I hope Roy with these three koopa's you would have children with them," He said looking at his sons wives.

"Thank you father and yes they will give me children," he said as he left.

"Roy!" He screamed

Roy had turned around not expecting his father's scream.

"Yes, Father," He said still not sure what his father was going to say.

"I need you to go back to the island. Three nations are now at war with us. And they want the island back,"

"Yes sir!" He said as he left his three wives trotting behind him in chains.


	5. Chapter 5: The Speech

_**Yoshi Island (Bowser Land)**_

_**1094**_

Roy was heading on a speeding ship towards the land he had conquered. The land had been swarmed with Bowser men and the Yoshi's were scared of all them.

Roy had left his three new wives they didn't seem very happy but he didn't care much he just wanted power. He had already got a letter from a maid who had to watch and to train his three wives. Karin was already pregnant. He was going to be a father but he had no time to think of his family life he had to defend his land. He was given 10,000 extra troops giving him a total of 17,650 troops.

_**Shyvia**_

_**1094**_

A shy guy dressed in white was heading through a hallway to an outdoor balcony. His name was General Guy. He was the military dictator of the nation of Shyvia. He went to make a speech.

A day ago from his speech he had sent troops lead by Tiki Guy to invade Sarasaland. He wanted the land back that he said was Shy Guy land.

He went to the balcony. Then to a balcony to make his speech

He began to speak.

"My fellow Shy Guy's!" He screamed "Sarasaland is led by a racist! Princess Daisy of Sarasaland hates Shy Guys, Mousers, Bandits, and Pokey's! She hates them all. She is more interested in the second main general of the Mushroom Kingdom, Luigi Mario!

The crowd roared with anger at the Generals description and life of the Princess of Sarasaland.

"She has treated her people unfairly! She has no reason to be a princess of a land reserved for Shy Guys! We are to conquer the land that is so rightfully ours!" He screamed as he finished his speech.

The crowed grew wild as the shy guys down below the general's balcony. He slowly turned around and went back inside his mansion.

_**Sarasaland**_

_**1094**_

_Dear Princess Peach,_

_ They are coming to our border at great speed. I thought my army would be up to the test but most of my country is shy guys. Almost all of them are in favor of a Sarasaland ruled by Shyvia. The army from what I know has been sent a message to the general of Shyvia who is in charge of the invasion and they plan of joining and invading me._

_ Most shy guys believe fully what General Guy says. I have treated them with more respect than General Guy can ever think of. I need help. Please send a general of yours. If not Sarasaland will end with the same fate as Yoshi Island._

_From,_

_Princess Daisy_


	6. Chapter 6: The Battle of Gonvala

_**Sarasaland**_

_**1094**_

_ Dear, My Lovely Daisy_

_ I have reached your border of your beautiful country. I'm ready to fight like at Armageddon for you. I have troops and troops and troops from The Mushroom Kingdom._

_ Your people are lost and have gone away from your shiny light. I will protect your light even if it kills me. I'll do anything to protect you. If I lose I will fail you and I will never forgive myself._

_You're Beloved,_

_General Luigi_

Princess Daisy read her sweethearts words with tears in her eyes. The Shyvia Military had just crossed her boarder. Her people where supporting the invasion.

Princess Peach sent 15,000 troops to Sarasaland to protect the country. She hoped that Luigi could lead them to victory to her land. She knew that her sweetheart if he failed would most likely die. She hugged the letter as the tears started to float down her checks.

_**Shyvia**_

_**1094**_

General Tiki Guy were leading 12,000 troops to start the invasion of Sarasaland and if needed there was more back home. He was not expecting many battles. His leader had convinced the people of Sarasaland to let Shyvia invade Sarasaland. He thought that some troops would come but he expected an easy up rise.

On the boarder of Sarasaland was a small town of Gonvala. Gonvala had been a city of isolated Shy Guys. They were in a desert and news almost never got there.

General Luigi Mario had camped outside the city hundred percent prepared for the Shyvia Military at all times. He didn't want a repeat of what happened at the battle of Joanna.

At 5:00 pm Luigi Mario looked to the desert to see the sand blowing and saw something that made his heart jumped. There were thousands of shadows on the horizon.

"GET TO YOUR POSITIONS! THEY ARE ON THE HORIZION! THEY ARE HERE FOR WAR!" He screamed as he ran back to the camp.

Many Toads, Koopas, and other troops ran to their Bullet Bill Cannons to get ready for battle. All were at their positions. Toads with cannons were on the front lines were stocking the cannons and were ready to fire. The Koopa's were behind them with dry bone muskets and they were ready to charge.

"FIRE!" General Luigi screamed as bullet bills exploded to the troops of the Shyvia army.

Screams filled the air as the canons kept on firing as the Koopa's charged to the line and sat down to shoot and then continued to charge.

Shy Guys fell to death and koopa's fell and few toads fell as well. Luigi stood behind the canons looking to his troops as many screams and people died Luigi heard a scream from a voice he hoped he would hear.

"RETREAT!" screamed general Tiki Guy.

Luigi hade went to a military academy in Koopatopia where he meat Tiki Guy. Luigi never liked him but he knew his voice very well. It never changed since those few years ago.

"Keep firing! Send em back to Shyvia!" He screamed to his men as they did his orders.

He knew that he had won the first battle of a war against Shyvia and Sarasaland which he knew that Daisy had no choice but to declare war. He would be the main general of that war and would protect his lady's land no matter what.

A small smile came to his face at the thought. He continued to tell his troops to continue to fire at Tiki Guy's troops.

Soon they were out of site and he knew he had won.


	7. Chapter 7: Blood on New Years Eve

_**Mushroom Kingdom**_

_**1094/1095**_

Princess Peach was hosting a small party on New Year's Eve. Only friends were invited as they talked about the year. Most were talking about General Luigi and how he has scared the Shyvia Military form not invading once more since a month ago.

Most of the peoples of Sarasaland had stopped supporting Shyvia and had now instead supporting General Luigi and many joining his army. His army had begun as 15,000. Then after the battle of Gonvala around 15,300 troops. Then had grown into around 17,000 troops in his army.

Most were talking about his shy and sometimes scared nature and the relationship between the princess of Sarasaland and him. The gossip was large but most it didn't matter much since he was stopping a huge war.

Shyvia and Sarasaland were now at war and no other battles had happened since the invasion's retreat. Many where happy that it seemed war was over and that they hoped Bowser or General Guy would not invade any other country.

In minutes the clock was going to turn to 12:00 and that a new year was going to begin.

As the seconds were passing by and the people at the party were counting down to the New Year. A yellow toad quickly ran to Princess Peach and whispered into her ear.

When they had screamed zero and the party went wild she dropped her glass.

_**Goombia**_

_**1094**_

"What village is that?" Asked the koopa. He stood a battleship heading towards the nation of Goombia.

"Parnish, sir," he said to the koopa.

"This will lead us to Goomba," he asked.

"Yes, sir!" he said in response.

"Good, tell them to get ready to fight," He said not moving a muscle

The koopa on the battleship on the ship towards the nation of Goombia was the son of King Bowser. His name was Morton Koopa. He was asked by his father to invade the nation of Goombia.

Helping Morton invading Goombia was the nation of Wario lead by General Waluigi. Waluigi would take the East of Goombia and that West Goombia would go to Bowser Land. Morton had not liked the idea but hoping to inherit his father's vast empire.

He was at the coast and they were about to attack the semi large village of Parnish which sat on the Goombia coast. He was going to take that land and march to the capital to hopefully meet General Waluigi.

He was at the coast where he saw that the village of Parnish had already took up arms and was about to attack them. He turned behind him. He had 18,000 troops and all of them were behind him and were ready to jump on the beach and with dry bone refiles were ready. Along with koopas with the bullet bill cannons which were ready to shoot. He turned back to the coast then he screamed.

"FIRE!"

The bullet bill cannons became alive and shot and were heading to the shore to the Parnish militia which there front lines were destroyed.

The boats landed on the shore and troops jumped off the boats and started charging through the village. Screamed cried out and smoke filled the village. He saw the militia running away being shot down.

He saw the Goombia flag in the center of the village and then as he was looking at it everything became quiet. The flag slowly fell down and instead was the flag of Bowser Land. He smiled got off the boat and went to the square to where the flag of his country shined brightly in the afternoon sun.


	8. Chapter 8: The Aftermath

_**Goombia**_

_**1094**_

Current wars

Mushroom Kingdom, Sarasaland, and Koopatopia at war with Bowser Land

Sarasaland at war with Shyvia

"SPEECH! SPEECH! SPEECH!" All of Morton Koopa's troops chanted when Morton reached the town center of the village of Parnish.

He looked to his troops in uniform and refiles still held and loaded. He started to think of what to say and then he started to speak.

"My friends! Today we have been to war and we are here for King Bowser!" He said with such pride. The army cheered and roared as the goomba's of the village remained silent as they were surrounded by the army.

"We will go to the failure of a capital to gain the land for a heroic and successful country!" He said to his men "We will rebuild this land for the best!" The men screamed and shouted at their leaders words. He smiled as he left the square and went back to his ship to write a letter to his father.

_**Yoshi Island**_

_**1095  
><strong>_ "WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT HE IS CONQUARING GOOMBIA!" Roy Koopa screamed from the capital of Yoshi Island where he put his headquarters is located.

"S-s-s-s- ir her has invaded Goomba from the coast" said one of his wives, Marry. He had asked for his three wives to be brought to his HQ because of the knews that all three were now pregnant.

"Have any of the three resistant countries reacted?" He asked her.

"Yes sir, The Mushroom Kingdom has sent troops into Goombia to fight off Morton and Waluigi, and talk of declaring war on Wario has been talked about and will most likely happen," She replied

Roy thought about all the information he had just learned. If Morton successfully conquered Goombia his gateway to the empire might close. He looked to his wife with utter fear in her eyes. He started to pity her when he snapped out of it and asked her to leave.

She slowly got up and left. He looked to the door as it slowly closed and he turned around and looked out the window to see all the yoshi's in fear of the Bowser troops thought the village. He soon sat down at a desk and took out a pocket journal.

_1095_

_ Today after I ate my morning food and read letters from back home from father and my people when my wife Marry came in. She was physically shacking with her belly out fully ready for the labor. She told me Brother Morton has invaded Goombia. I was angry and I took it out on her yelling at her with all my might._

_ If Brother Morton takes a large country with a strong population like Goombia then I know my gateway to the throne is in major trouble. I need to somehow take a different land or do something to give me the empire or I will be remembered as the invader of a small pitiful country like Yoshi Island._

_**The Observatory**_

_**1095**_

_Dear, Waluigi_

_ Why are you doing this? You are on the bad side of all of this and I can fully see you are killing tons of people. You told me that you will never invade any country ever. If you love me like you say you do then why are you going behind my back and doing these things. I fear that if you fail you will be dead and killed by the people I have sided with. Waluigi please remove yourself from Goombia at once for the good of the world._

_You're Sweetheart,_

_Princess Rosalina_


	9. Chapter 9: The March of Goombia

_**Goombia**_

_**1095**_

Current wars

Mushroom Kingdom, Sarasaland, and Koopatopia at war with Bowser Land

Sarasaland at war with Shyvia

"KEEP MARCHING MEN!" screamed as Waluigi as he marched with his men. He had been asked to help Morton Koopa invade Goomia but only go to a certain area and stand his ground. He was supposed to head to a major city of Tanzia and take the city. He was supposed to take northeast Goombia and that was all.

He wasn't very happy about the arrangement since he had to break a promise to do the invasion. He wanted nothing to do with the invasion but he needed to stay on his brother's side. He knew what was going to come and he dreaded it.

He was half way through Northeast Goombia and he was very close to Tanzia. He knew if he could keep his men from fighting any battles between the land to get to Tanzia he would try his best.

He had heard that most of Goombia hated their king and where wanting Bowser Land to take over. He knew however that the people didn't like Wario and where very angry at the second invasion.

With all this he was surprised that there had been no battles when he started to invade. He was marching with canons and weapons that would destroy any opposition.

"Mr. General Waluigi, Sir," asked a shy koopa which walked over to him in his train of thought.

"Yes messenger," He replied not looking away from the trail towards Tanzia.

"Tanzia is only forty miles away, sir," he said looking up at Waluigi's tall stature.

"Thank you, please go back to your position," he said not looking away from the trail to where he would conquer the first land, for Wario.

_**The Mushroom Kingdom**_

"I won't let you down sir!" said a light a chipper voice as he stood on the deck of a ship.

"Good and if you come back with no discovers don't even come back!" screamed a Green Toad looking up to the Captain of the vessel.

His name was Peter Toad also known as Capitan Toad. He was an explorer and was asked by a company to look for new land for The Mushroom Kingdom. He humbled accepted and brought his best friend and companion, Capitan Toadette.

"Yes sir!" he said with determination looking down at the leader of the company.

Soon the wind picked up and the boat was moving and left the harbor for new land.

_**Goombia**_

_**1095**_

Morton Koopa looked over a hill at 4 o'clock in the morning where the night still ruled to see a good sized village. The village was named Sharla. The village had a neighboring village named Juju, only 10 miles away.

Morton was planning on invading the two villages which had supplies his army might need. From what he got from spies, there were around 4,000 troops combined.

He and his advisers left the hill and went back a few miles to where his troops were camped out. He walked to the center of the camp and a solider blew a trumpet and everyone became quiet and looked to Morton.

"There are 4,000 troops! We have twice that number! We are the most powerful army in the world! We will take Sharla then take Juju then to the capital and burn every small village between here and there!" He screamed to his troops.

"YA!" His army screamed to him and a few shot bullets into the air.

"We invade in two hours! Get ready!" He roared to his army.

The troops ran back to their tents and grabbed their fire arms and began to get ready for the fight.


	10. Chapter 10: Unexpected Troops

**Goombia**

**1095**

Current wars

Mushroom Kingdom, Sarasaland, and Koopatopia at war with Bowser Land

Sarasaland at war with Shyvia

Bowser Land and Wario at war with Goombia

The shells exploded onto the village as the sudden screams rolled over the hills. Morton Koopa looked at his cannons as they exploded in front of him as a slow grin appeared on his face. He turned to his foot soldiers in rows ready to charge. Morton walked to the front of the line and pulled out a golden sword and pointed it to the sky. Slowly he raised it down and screamed a battle cry and started to run. His men ran with him arms in hand up and across the hill.

At the top of the hill and mentioned his men forward past him. Below the hill was an almost complete line of Goombia Solders. The number of them was twice as what his spies had said. His smile slowly diapered and he looked back to the cannons then to his troops and then softly whispered "This isn't going to be as easy as I expected."

**North East Goombia**

**1095**

"We are here sir," said a koopa standing next to General Waluigi as they were on the outskirts of the city of Tanzia.

"Do we now all the troops stationed in the city," He asked looking to the city.

"No sir, not for sure, estimates shows around 7,000 to 8,000 troops almost one third of the city's population," He said not blinking once.

Waluigi took in a deep sigh then looked to the solider and slowly opened his mouth not believing the words he was about to say.

"Attack, attack right now colonial, I want the city burned. Burned straight to the ground" He said it in almost a voice not of his own as a knot started to turn in his stomach.

"Y…y…yes sir, will you be at the front lines sir?" He asked. Waluigi could hear that the colonial was very scared of what he had said.

"No Colonial, I will not be attending to see massacre. I also have to get work done here; I need four soldiers to set up a small tent for me." He said still not taking his eyes of the city.

"Yes sir four men will be on their way to pitch your tent sir." He said turning around and barking orders to the army.

Sitting under his small makeshift tent he took out a journal and started to write in it.

_Dear Rosalina,_

_ I know you that you are extremely unhappy with my agreement to go on this mission to invade North East Goombia. My dear, I have no choice, you your self has many times that I need to keep in good relations with my brother the King of Wario. If I had said no, I don't want to know what has happened. I know you are very worried now that almost every country is invading or at war with someone. I want you to know that once I capture Tanzia I will return to my home country and we can plan my next visit. These must be more secret now since Wario considerers you an enemy against him and Bowser. The world is watching and right now we have no choice but to do more than watching._

_Forever lovenly,_

_Waluigi_


	11. Chapter 11: Representative Pauline

**Yoshi Island (Bowser Land)**

**1095**

Current wars

Mushroom Kingdom, Sarasaland, and Koopatopia at war with Bowser Land

Sarasaland at war with Shyvia

Bowser Land and Wario at war with Goombia

"Morton Koopa and the Bowser Army went into a battle against the Goombia militia at the Battle of Sharala and Juju." Roy Koopa began to read in a newspaper from Bowser Land "Morton had sprung a surprised attack against the two villages. The battle lasted for almost eight hours when one third of Mortons troops were lost. The Goombia force had barely lost one third of their less amount of troops." He put the newspaper on a desk and looked to his six month pregnant wife, Karin. "Dammit Morton!" Slamming his fist on the desk "The guy barley knows how to fight some damn Goomba's!"

"Yes sir," said Karin scared by Morton's actions.

"The man will be removed any day now and I will become king of Bowser Land one day," He said looking to his wife.

"Yes you will be king sir," She said still scared

"Karin, please leave I want to think to myself" He said to her and pointed her to the door. She slowly turned around a walked out.

After she left Roy turned back to his desk. "What an idiot," He quietly stated and sat down at the desk.

**Mushroom Kingdom**

**1095**

"So, what you're telling me that we need a representative for Konga?" Princess Peach asked to her friend Princess Daisy who was talking to her about war stagey.

"Yes" she begun "When Bowser begins his invasion to anywhere near here, he might ask for help from DK. If we get him on our side we can have one less enemy."

"Yes, I guess your right but whom?" She asked to Daisy.

"I have an idea," She replied

_**Konga**_

_**1095**_

Donkey Kong was outside his house chopping wood with his family and his citizens. He was about to cut his final piece of wood when a woman walked up to him.

"Hello" She began "I'm Representative Pauline of The Mushroom Kingdom. You must be King Donkey Kong 2nd" She stated to him very plainly.

Donkey Kong looked at her up and down and stuck his hand and took her hand and kissed it.

"Yes, I am King Donkey Kong 2nd." He began "You look very nice today would you like to have something to drink up in my hut," He asked her.

"Why thank you I would love to" She replied and walked with him to the hut.


	12. Chapter 12: Too Much Alcohol

Current wars

Mushroom Kingdom, Sarasaland, and Koopatopia at war with Bowser Land

Sarasaland at war with Shyvia

Bowser Land and Wario at war with Goombia

_**Konga**_

_**1095**_

_Dear, Princess Peach_

_ My time here on DK Isle haves been wonderful and DK has promised that he will never help Bowser Land in any form in any war. I also ask that my stay of a week be increased to a month to make sure he is legitimist._

_Sincerely_

_Pauline_

Pauline woke to a pain in her fore head. She looked around as she started to regain her vision. She was in DK's hut and it was in the early hours in the morning. She looked down to herself. She was laid in bed under the covers of DK's bed. She look under the sheets, she was naked. She heard a big snore and looked to her right. They laid King Donkey Kong 2nd in the bed as well and naked as well. He seemed to start to regain consensus. She looked to the table near the bed were five bottles of a Banana alcohol.

Pauline was shocked when she started to released that she had sex with DK. DK had sat up in bed at that point and looked to Pauline. A grin grew on his face. "Well baby, guess your Monkey queen," He said and laughed afterwards. She didn't think of the comment when a knock on DK's hut door. DK got up put on his tie and threw her clothes at her. "Put these on and hide under the covers make sure no one see's you," He said to her in a hushed voice. Then he went to the door and answered it and Pauline ducked under the covers.

"My king sir," said a young monkey "representative Pauline is not at her hut sir"

"Thank you Diddy" DK began "She is hear we had a late talk last night and spent the night her"

She was shocked by DK's words that did insisted that she had spent a night with him.

"Yes, sir!" He said and he left.

DK closed the door and Pauline came out of the bed and walked to him. "DK" she began "d….d…did we have s….s….ex?" She said trembling. "Yes my dear and I would love to go through it all again," he said in a mystic way and leaned down and kissed her. "I have duty's today with an opening of the first science lab of Konga two blocks down" He said then looking down to her "I want you to get dressed and head back to your cabin and meet me there in an hour. I would also ask you to meet me tonight at Vine Cliff."

Then he left.


	13. Chapter 13: Morton Strikes Back

Current wars

Mushroom Kingdom, Sarasaland, and Koopatopia at war with Bowser Land

Sarasaland at war with Shyvia

Bowser Land and Wario at war with Goombia

**The Observatory**

**1095**

"So he has said that you have no plans on invading any of country?" asked Rosalina as her and Waluigi sat on their bed.

"Yes," Waluigi relpied "I told my brother that I did what he asks me to do and I will never invade a foreign country again. But I want to stay in the military like I've told you before so we have agreed if any nation invaded my country I will defend it." Rosalina was in a light blue nightgown and Waluigi in purple boxers. Waluigi leaned over to her and kissed her. They both fell onto the bed still kissing.

**Goombia**

**1095**

It had been a week since he had to abandon the battle of Sharla and Juju. He knew his father was going to be very angry at him if he didn't win the next battle. He now knew the amount of troops that were stationed in the two villages. He had received more troops from Wario. He had doubled his troops and was ready to burn the villages.

The night of the invasion was a hectic. He went through five hours getting the alignment of the troop's right. Once it was finished he sent the troops. The battle took three hours and he took Sharla, juju and a village near the two others Yuri.

He marched on after the battle of Yuri to the capital. He took it in five hours. He lost half the troops he was given by Wario. Only one hundred of the original troops had survived the bloody invasion.

Bowser Land had conquered most of Goombia. The rest was taken by Wario.

**Bowser Land**

**1095**

Ludwig Von Koopa unlike his brothers had become a professor but not many knew that he was a brilliant strangest. He could beat anyone at Bowser Chess and had made the Yoshi Island invasion plan. He now was teaching history and government at Neo University. His class was mostly male expect one girl in the class. A senior named Mary Tes. Ludwig was older than her by two years and he was secretly courting her. Only Mary and a few others know of their courtship. He was finishing one of his last lessons of the year when the class ended. Tomorrow would be their final. He had taught them perfectly and most of the students looked like they would become successful in the study. Everyone had left and he was packing up a bag and was going to head home when he noticed that Mary had stayed.

"Ludwig darling," she said as he put her hand on his solder. He turned around and asked "Mary? What is it?"

"I want to come over to my house and have dinner?" She asked him

"Of course, I would love to" he replied as she gave him a kiss and walked out.

He looked at her and then to his bag. There was a small black box. He wanted to propose to her after she had graduate. Then he heard the door open again. There stood his brother Larry.

"Oh, Larry I did know you were here," said Ludwig surprised at his arrival.

"Ludwig!" He said happily walking to him and hugging Ludwig. "I want you to read this." Larry handed him a document.

"Temporary will of King Bowser" Ludwig begun "In case of the death of his kingship Bowser his land will be divided accordingly among his children." Ludwig looked to Larry who had a frown on his face and nodded to him saying for him to continue.

"Neo Bowser City region will be given to Bowser Jr. Southern Bowser Land will be divided between Wendy O. Koopa, Larry Koopa, Ludwig Von Koopa, Iggy Koopa and Lemmy Koopa. Yoshi Island will be given to Roy Koopa. Finally Morton Koopa will be given the recently conquered Goombia." Ludwig had finished reading it then looked to Larry.

"Looks like were kings." Larry said and Ludwig looked worried as he looked back to the will.

Ludwig told Mary the news that night. She remained quiet through the night as they quietly ate.

**Konga**

**1095**

The sunset shined over Vine Cliff as Pauline in her finest red dress. Servants had laid a red blanket and food. It was obvious that DK was preparing for a date with Pauline. When he showed up he sat on the blanket and he begun to eat. He had filled her in on what had happened last night. Once he finished he walked her back to her shack. Then he asked to come into her cabin to show her something. He walked in and took out something behind a hidden pocket on his tie. It was a small white and yellow pill.

"Pauline the spell is about to run out you need to take this." He said as he grabbed her.

"What are you talking about let me go," she start to struggle as he shoved the pill down her throat. She stood still and then looked to him. Then she took off her dress. Then to her bra then her panties. DK threw her over his solder put on her bed and had sex with her.

Pauline awoke once more and saw the events of the night before had repeated. She also seemed to not remember the events of the night. DK however was putting on his tie then looked to her.

"Hello my wife," he said in another worldly voice.

"Wife?" She asked as she started to become worried.

"Yes her watch this tape," he handed her a tape and then she put it into the dvr. It showed a small ritual with Pauline naked and DK in his usually outfit. She recognized it as a Konga wedding ritual. It had been a tradition for a royal wedding.

"This all happened last night?" She asked when the tape finished.

"Yes, these rituals only take a few minutes." DK said as he leaned down and whispered "This is our honeymoon. I've informed Peach that you have resigned and are now married to me. Also one more thing there is a reason females are mostly not seen in these parts is because if your married to a male her you stay in the house and almost never leave it. It's a cultural we have her, hope you don't mind. Your stuff is on the way." After he finished giving information he leaned down and kissed her and pushed her on her bed. She didn't stop him.


	14. Chapter 14: Meeting on the Island

Current wars

Mushroom Kingdom, Sarasaland, and Koopatopia at war with Bowser Land

Sarasaland at war with Shyvia

**Yoshi Island (Bowser Land)**

**1095**

Sally Koopa offers wine for the four members of a large red table sat around in a poorly light room. It was early in the morning as four men sat at the table all accepting the wine. They were Emperor Wario, King Donkey Kong, Prince Roy Koopa and King Bowser. They all sat and started to speak to each other.

"DK, I heard you married Pauline of the Mushroom Kingdom?" Roy asked looking at DK.

"Yes but I need to give her medication to keep her under a spell like thing. A friend of mine delvoped the thing she's my wife so we can just shut her up.

"You plan children with her?" Wario asked with what looked like an idea was growing in his head.

"Yes, might as well get something out of here," he said as the four began to laugh at the remark.

"So my friends," Bowser began "I have asked you to attend this meeting because The Mushroom Kingdom is a true force. I plan on invading Koopatopia but if I do so you two will need to invade The Mushroom Kingdom to these boundaries." Bowser pointing to a line drawn on a map. "After Bowser Land conquers Koopatopia we will help with the invasion."

"I'm alright with it," begun Wario "But my brother who conquered North East Goombia he has decided to no longer invade any countries but I have no real other good conquers. So I ask you for a good general to help."

"Right now I must keep my two sons in their land for political reasons and I'm sending junior into Koopatopia so I say that you're the emperor make him serve," Bowser said.

"Alright I'll try my best. DK what's your thoughts on it?" asked Wario.

"I'm alright with it. I have a nephew who can get the job done." DK replied.

"Alright then but I need one more thing," Bowser said "I need you all to declare war on the countries I have said here."

Wario and DK shook their heads yes and left the room back to their cities.

"You think they'll hold up your offer?" Roy asked sipping some wine.

"If they don't I'll send someone to kill them," Bowser said taking more wine from Sally.

Roy looked to his father and thought about it for a second smiled then drank more wine.

**The Observatory**

**1095**

The day Waluigi left back to his home in Wario Rosalina awoke in the middle of the night and threw up. She also felt fatigue and more tired and most of her favorite foods didn't taste as good. She began to worry and took a pregnancy test. She took one and she was pregnant. After she found out she wrote to Waluigi.

Dear, Waluigi

Waluigi, I'm pregnant. I ask that you head here the moment you can I fear you might have to secretly leave the country.

With love,

Rosalina

**Wario**

**1095**

"Waluigi, I'm pregnant. I ask that you head here the moment you can I fear you might have to secretly leave the country," said Waluigi as he read Rosalina's letter which was sent the day before. At that same moment a messenger came in.

"Sir!" stated the messenger "A message from his highness." Waluigi took the message said thank you and the messenger left.

"What now?" asked Waluigi as he opened the letter.

Dear, Brother

We are invading The Mushroom Kingdom in one month. You are expected to report to the military branch house tomorrow morning at nine o'clock.

Truly,

Wario

Waluigi after reading it stood up and ripped up the letter grabbed clothes, money and other things and putting them into a suitcase and with a friend's boat left for The Observatory.

**One Month Later**

**Konga**

**1095**

"So you've improve it so I don't have to force feed her a pill every night?" Asked DK as he talked to a scientist.

"Yes once she takes this pill she will be yours forever," said the scientist.

"What about the child she's carrying?" DK asked

"It will not affect the child in anyway."

"Good thank you Henry."

"No problem Donkey Kong anything for you."

Pauline struggle which she did every night the pill's effect wore off but this time would be her last as the pill went down her throat she is under the influence of the pill for the rest of her life. She like Rosalina is pregnant with a child from a titan with invading.

**One Month Later**

**The Observatory**

**1095**

"Will you Princess Rosalina of The Observatory take Prince Waluigi as your lovely wedded husband?" asked the Luma preacher.

"Yes," Replied Rosalina

"Will you Prince Waluigi of The Observatory take Princess Rosalina as your lovely wedded wife?" asked the Luma preacher.

"Yes," said Waluigi

"Then I pronounce you Husband and wife! You may kiss the bride!" said the exicted Preacher as Waluigi and Rosalina locked lips.

The entire crowd burst with applauding as the couple walked down the allies hand and hand.

**Konga**

**1095**

"Sir," begun the royal doctor "We did not now this but being pregnant with another species could change the amount of time for child births. We don't know how this happened but your wife is in labor."

"Okay I'll get Henry on the investigation." DK said remaining calm "How's the labor going?"

"Alright for now we think it will be out in a few hours," He replied then turned around and headed back into the room.

DK had no time to think about the sudden labor but he had just sent his nephew, Diddy Kong, to get his troops to that border. Then the invasion.

**Koopatopia**

**1095**

Bowser Jr's ships were driving towards the port capital of Koopatopia. They left from Gonzala, Goombia to attack the capital. It wasn't going to be a war, it was going to be a battle then it would end. Koopatopia was going to fall. He was angry at his brother's successful invasions but he knew that if he got the capital with almost no bloodshed on his side. He would get the empire and his brothers who picked on him when he was younger would be gone, for good.


	15. Chapter 15: The End of Koopatopia

Current wars

Mushroom Kingdom, Sarasaland, and Koopatopia at war with Bowser Land

Sarasaland at war with Shyvia

**Koopatopia**

**1095**

"HAMMER BROS!" Screamed Bowser Jr. as his ships crashed into Koopa Beach. "FORWARD MARCH!" The new fighting unit the Hammer Bros with large hammers in both hands ran off the ships and threw hammers all over the disorganized Koopatopia Army. Most likely they had seen the invasion from this perspective but hadn't fully been ready to defend.

Bullet cried through the city but the bros were blocking the bullet with the strong yet light design of their weapons. They also had back up from koopa's with dry guns. He only saw a few of his troops fall to the ground on his side and many deaths on the Koopatopia's side.

They were running towards the capital to take it and took their stupid leader. He with many troops started through the city. The firing of guns and the thumping of footsteps had become quiet. Bowser Jr. had reached the capital and walked. The president was already gone, he left to Sarasaland.

**Konga**

**1095**

"Push my queen!" stated an excited doctor "It's almost out."

Pauline's labor had continued on for hours until finally it was about to end.

"It's out!" stammered the doctor "It's a boy!"

Pauline started to cry who took her baby and held him in her arms. DK walked in at that moment. He looked at the child and said "His name is Donkey Kong 4th!" He said plainly then walked out. Pauline looked to him smiled then went back to her baby.

**Wario**

**1095**

Waluigi had left him at the worst moment. He was late for the invasion and Bowser would steam with anger at him. He hired some Bull dog to the top of his military pyramid. He finally sent him off and he was stressed extremely stressed. He had found out that Waluigi married Queen Rosalina and had a child on the way, while Wario was the leader of a failing country and was not married. He knew he had to get something done. He wanted a wife.

He walked to the castle maids and saw a young one he assumed was at the age of sixteen. She had bright red hair and was wore a red dress a white coat and a brown helmet. "She must have just got off duty, now's my chance," Wario had thought.

"Hello you work here correct?" Wario asked her

"Oh!" she said shocked at his presence "My Emperor a pleasure! Yes I work here, I'm a maid."

"Great! I wanted to know if you want to stay for dinner if you don't mind," he said trying to act casual.

"Oh! It would be my honor! When do you want me over?" She asked extremely surprised.

"Right now, I can get the cooks to get some good food out," Wario replied and ushered her to the dining room. She looks excited but nervous as they headed into the dining room.

"So you have a new general for me?" Wario asked to one of his messengers. It had been a week after Wario sent troops into the Mushroom Kingdom. It had been a stale mate and a battle hadn't happen yet. Bowser had taken Koopatopia in a few hours. His general was doing a well job but Wario was growing with ambition and had asked Bowser the promising to invade Shyvia. He said yes.

"Yes sir, her name is Ashley. She's a mage," The messenger replied.

"Alright give her a large amount of troops into Shyvia," he said and the messenger left. Wario knew if she failed he would become like Shyvia, a military failure.

**Bowser Land**

**1095**

Ludwig Von Koopa and Mary Tes Koopa had been married for only a few weeks. Mary was pregnant and both were teaching some kind of history class at Neo University. Between that time Larry had married a distant cousin of Mary, Rose Halia. Everything was going well as three of his brothers became famous military leaders but Ludwig preferred the quiet life of teaching. Then something terrible happened.

"Message for Prince Professor Ludwig Von Koopa," said a messenger at Ludwig's door. Ludwig accepted the message and the messenger left but Ludwig saw that almost four messengers were in the neighborhood. He had also seen that the messenger's bag was almost pouring out letters with the government seal on it. Closing the door he sat down on a sofa with Mary and opened the letter.

Dear, Ludwig Von Koopa

You are required to serve in the Bowser Land army. If you don't report to your city military branch in less than 48 hours then your property will be sized and your whole family will be put into separate jails.

King Bowser

Ludwig stared at the document and then looked to Mary who was reading the letter as well. After she had finished she burst with tears and he confronted her. He had to go into the army. Something he thought he never wanted to do but if we didn't his life, his wife's and his child's life would be in danger. Within 48 hours he left his job then left for the military. His life would never be the same again.


	16. Chapter 16: The End of A Old Life

Current wars

Mushroom Kingdom and Sarasaland at war with Bowser Land

Sarasaland at war with Shyvia

Wario and Konga is at war with The Mushroom Kingdom

**Mushroom Kingdom**

**1095**

Mario is riding in a vehicle to a military camp near the Wario Mushroom border. Wario and Konga has invaded The Mushroom Kingdom both near each other. Both know that the enemy is there. But neither has decided to attack but the chances of a attack which would lead to wear is almost 100% chance. Mario was there to attack Wario and then break them away from the border. Hopefully Mario could get the job done.

He arrived at the camp to see a large amount of troops ready behind cannons and guns were getting loaded. Mario knew that an attack was going to happen any moment. He had told the camp that when he arrived he wanted everyone ready for battle. They were ready.

On the other side the general had learned of the plans for a battle and were ready as well. He had to decide whether or not to attack first or wait for them to attack. He knew his choice. Three hours after Mario's arrival at the camp the general raised his hand and ordered them to charge.

Mario heard war cries and looked to the area outside the camp. With the help of a telescope he could see the Wario army was approaching. He ordered his troops to charge as well. Soon the field looked of two waves about to hit each other.

The tap tap of machine guns and the sounds of guns in general sounded through the field. It sounded glorious to Mario who was already predicting a victory for his side. He only saw Wario troops falling to the ground but he wasn't watching his troops who were falling to the ground faster and in large amounts. He hadn't noticed it until most of his troops were retreating. He suddenly knew that they would lose. He screamed retreat and they ran. Most on foot but many were able to grab a ride on a kart the camp had available.

Afterwards the failure of the battle would be later named Battle of The Bruised. It would be the worst loss of Mario's military career.

**Bowser Land**

**1095**

Ludwig Von Koopa was assigned active duty under General Roy Koopa who was going to be one of the three leading generals into Bowser Land's invasion of The Mushroom Kingdom. Ludwig was not happy by his assignment. Roy had teased him the most as a child and made Ludwig's adult life (at times) a living hell. Ludwig was so angry at Roy's idea of marriage. Making three young koopa's become his wives and then, Ludwig assumed, raped them since all were pregnant. He believed what his brother did was wrong and inhuman. The worst part was he was going to most likely lead Bowser Land once Ludwig's father was dead.

Ludwig had also found out from letters to family that the three of his other brothers had the same thing happen to them. Wendy Koopa was the only one to not be drafted sense she had come down with a terrible disease that the army didn't want to have being spread.

Larry was serving under Morton while Iggy and Lemmy served under junior. Iggy's fiancé was also drafted and was serving under Morton. Ludwig didn't like the fact that all of the clan was forcefully put into the war. Ludwig never liked the country his father governed over and dreamed of Living in Koopatopia. Koopatopia in Ludwig's eyes was a beautiful republic which he wanted every country in the world to be. He however couldn't enforce those ideals since he was an air to a throne.

**Konga**

**1095**

"My highness," begun the scientist, Henry "From research the lab has done. Humans can have children with similar creatures. From what creatures so far are Koopa's, Toad's, Shy Guy's and Monkey's, each with different growing times. Monkeys have the least with only a month and half. So legitly you could have about twelve children per year with the queen." DK had listened to what Henry had said and started to think about Pauline. "I don't even like her why should I care about twelve children per year." DK had thought to himself "but having airs could be nice and might as well get something out her till the pills run out."

"All right thank you Henry," DK said shaking the scientist hand and then walked out of the lab.

"Pauline," said DK as he made his way into the shack.

"Yes, DK dear," she replied while breast feeding DK 4th.

"Once you're done with DK please come to me into our room," he said plainly and walked into their room. Pauline finished dealing with her child gave her to a royal nanny and went to their bedroom.

"Pauline." DK began "I want to tell you since I agreed to never invade The Mushroom Kingdom. I decided to invade the kingdom." Pauline stood there frozen. Then suddenly three military soldiers jumped out of their closet and grabbed her. Also jumping out of the closet was Henry who took out a larger syringe.

"Sorry my king, the pill had one weakness surprise. Who would have known, so you allow us to insert the syringe with an addition of elements to make her obedient and forget her old life?"

"You people! Let me go I am an ambassador!" She screamed trying to break their grasp. "Yes you may," DK said with a small smile coming to his face thinking of finally having a good wife. Henry walked up to Pauline and stuck the syringe into her wrist and then suddenly she looked dazed.

"DK? What's going on?" Pauline asked. It had worked.


	17. Chapter 17: Ashley's Invasion

Current wars

Mushroom Kingdom and Sarasaland at war with Bowser Land

Sarasaland at war with Shyvia

Wario and Konga is at war with The Mushroom Kingdom

**The Observatory**

**1095**

"Emperor Wario of the country named after him has recently proposed to a maid that previously worked in the palace. They are schedule to marry in a month." Rosalina said reading a normal newspaper. She was more obviously pregnant with her belly showier. She was sitting down at a dining table being served donuts and coffee. Waluigi was reading a novel and looked up.

"Wario? Getting married?" He asked confused

"Ya, she looks like a really pretty girl. Here," she handed him the newspaper and then started to eat. Waluigi began to look at the picture of both his brother and his future bride. "Mona Rina, age sixteen, is a former maid at the palace and was supporting her family from an apartment in downtown Ware," now looking to Rosalina who was still eating "well looks like my brother caught himself someone ten years younger than him."

"I never knew he was twenty-six I assumed he was fifty," she said in a sarcastic voice.

"To be honest I always thought we was years beyond him." Rosalina looked to Waluigi when he said those words she smiled then went back to her food.

**Shyvia**

**1095**

Ashley was always a lonely person. She was never good at being someone to be a friend with. She didn't have friends. She was a witch and she was a villainous person. She was asked to lead troops to conquer a nation known as Shyvia. She was asked by the Emperor to invade the land and get to the city of Bizarr. She respected the Emperor and looked up to him. The idea of the invasion lead by her was a great honor. She couldn't say no.

Now she was in North-west Goombia with her troops. She had been told she was given the rest of the troops not stationed in The Mushroom Kingdom. She had around six thousand. She was content. She loaded them onto battleship's and headed were going to head around the rest of Goombia and take a quick stop at a koopiatopia city then invade a large village named Cravin. She knew she could do it.

**Four days later**

**Shyvia**

**1095**

Ashley saw the coast; it was an extremely sandy beach on a sunny day. She didn't admire the weather. She was going to invade a beach village known as Cravin. Shyvia troops were only stationed on the border doing nothing but waiting for another attack. They were going to get a second attack. But not from where they thought. Instead of a battle on a border against Sarasaland troops. They would fight by a beach and with Wario troops. They opponent they expected. When she was thinking near the edge of the ship they landed.

A higher up solder and told asked her for her orders. "Send them all in," she begun "have the battle ships fire into the village for backup." The guard shook his head yes and left and started to bark orders.

Troops stormed onto the beach and ran into the large village. Screamed shoot into the air and gunshots streamed out. She had figured out there was a small amount of troops from Shyvia located in the village. From what she was seeing and hearing; they were winning.

Within an hour a flag pole with the Shyvia flag was pulled down and a flag of Wario. Most of her underlings smiled. She didn't she looked to them then walked to the center of town to see his troops and see how many she loss in battle.

**A few hours later**

They lost no one. Every militia member of Carvin was dead. She found out that only twelve militia men were stationed there. She stopped all mail carriers from coming into the city. She effetely put the city of Carvin under lockdown.

"Alright" she said to her underlings "We head to the town of Uva. It is twenty miles from here. Hopefully no one there knows of the invasion. Hopefully we can get a few more surprise attacks in. So we march in twenty minutes get your solders ready." They shook their heads yes and left to get ready. For battle in a village of Uva.


	18. Chapter 18: A Capital in Flames

Current wars

Mushroom Kingdom and Sarasaland at war with Bowser Land

Sarasaland and Wario at war with Shyvia

Wario and Konga is at war with The Mushroom Kingdom

**The Mushroom Kingdom**

**1095**

Mario had returned to the capital. Although losing the Battle of the Bruised he had fought back and won two more battles and now the two nations were at a standstill. A standstill also was going on south of the border against Konga. Mario had now returned home in the capital of Toadstool. He was going to meet his secret sweetheart; the princess. They had secretly dated for over two years. Now he wanted to ask her an important question; a question that would change both of their lives forever.

Mario arrived at the castle. It was a sunny day. He walked up the castle grounds then guards opened the doors and let him in. He walked to the top of the castle to her bedroom.

Princess Peach was getting ready to have tea with her sweetheart, Mario. She was very excited; she didn't get to see him much since they wanted to keep the relationship secret. The war didn't help but they managed time together. A maid knocked on the door then walked in telling her that Mario had arrived. She smiled brightly then went to talk to him.

Mario and Peach ate foods and drank a lot of tea. The both were having a great time till Mario saw his opportunity and got on one knee and proposed. She said yes.

**Shyvia**

**1095**

Ashley and her army marched further into the nation of Shyvia. They were headed to a village known as Uva. Uva is a village around the size of the last village they invaded. Ashley knew that after the Uva attack the Shyvia government would finally find out about their invasion. They had turned the last village into a lock down. She wanted Uva to be lock down as well but she knew that it probably wouldn't happen in the next village. After many hours of marching they were outside the village and started to set up for an attack.

After an hour they were ready. They intercepted messengers that tried to go through into the village; so that the village wouldn't get any information. All the solders lined up then Ashley screamed "FIRE!" Cannons shot out and large explosions hit the ground and troops started to surround the village.

A small amount of troops were in the village and were taken down in a matter of minutes. The village was taken in twenty minutes. No one of Ashley's side died; however half the villagers were killed.

Ashley and her underlings marked her next targets; the village of Perry and the village of Ross. She split the army in half one towards the more left village of Perry, the other side to go right to Ross. They agreed and left. It would take around a day of no stop marching to reach both villages and then meet up.

**A day later**

Ashley's army had marched no stop. It was now around four. She was now outside the village of Perry. She aimed her troops and fired. They swarmed the village and they took the village in a half an hour. She had lost only two solders. She took the village and then started to march towards a meeting point of the army.

The other half of the army had also reached the village of Ross around an hour after the battle of Perry. They surrounded the city then fired in; the city fell in an hour. They lost ten men but had taken one of the last major villages in Shyvia towards Bizarr. Within hours after the battles of Ross and Perry they meet in a hidden field outside their next and last target. The capital city of Bizarr.

**Koopatopia (Bowser Land)**

**1095**

"Bowser Jr. Sir!" said a solder outside Junior's office in the capital city of Koopatopia.

"Come in!" Said Bowser Junior. The solder walked in and told Junior the news that Shyvia was about to fall to Wario. Bowser Junior became quiet and then asked him to leave. Bowser Junior became angry. He knew that if Shyvia fell then the chance of Sasaraland might get invaded then Wario might go for Observatory. He might have been thinking too far into the future but he had a feeling that it would become true. He started to write to his father about his thoughts.

**Shyvia**

**1095**

The day Ashley invaded Shyvia was only a few days ago and now she was there outside the city. The troops were heading back from the Sasaraland border back to Shyvia. She knew if they returned she would have a tougher time. With the Shyvia army still marching towards the city she attacked.

The large city started to be filled with the sound of screams and firing of guns. The army started to burn the city. Smoke raised in the city. Just like all the battles before Ashley was losing few troops. It took three hours till the city and the country of Shyvia fell to the nation of Wario. Ashley won with only losing around 100 troops.

Ashley became one of the most powerful generals alive.


	19. Chapter 19: The End of Sasaraland

Current wars

Mushroom Kingdom and Sarasaland at war with Bowser Land

Wario and Konga is at war with The Mushroom Kingdom

**Wario**

**1095**

Wario and Mona were on their honeymoon. They had gone to a secret beach house in the capital. He had to stay in the city due to the wars going on. It was their first full day married. There had been criticism that Wario had married someone to young. She was sixteen he was twenty four. There were no laws against it, but also what people didn't get was that they really did love each other. During that night they had sex. During that week Mona found out that she was pregnant. Something similar was going on in a country on their border.

**The Mushroom Kingdom**

**1095**

King Mario and Queen Peach went on a honeymoon only less secret. Their honeymoon was in Peach's castle. Along with Mona, Peach had found out that she too was pregnant with a child. Mario had been replaced at the front lines with his brother Luigi Mario. Mario was now the ruler of a large land, He knew that he needed to create an empire like the examples of Bowser Land and Wario. They both knew that he needed to that. But he didn't want to conquer Sasaraland and The Observatory which he was allied with. He then found out that an unlikely explorer found land south of Konga. Around 50 small islands and ten large islands, He claimed them for The Mushroom Kingdom and named them the Shroom Isles.

**Shroom Isles (The Mushroom Kingdom)**

**1095**

Around fifteen ships carrying families of toads and the royal family of The Mushroom Kingdom. King Mario wanted to see this new land we know owned and Peach wanted to come as well.

Mario saw on one of the largest island of Balu a large sandy beach and a plain of flat land, great for farming. He smiled and rallied the toads together for a speech. He said how proud he is for his nation to now have the most beautiful islands in the world. He gave all the credit to an explorer who called himself Capitan Toad of The Mushroom Kingdom.

After the speech he was on the boat ready to head home. Sitting next to his wife he received a message from the war reporters at the capital. He read the note then stood up gave the note to his wife then went to the Capitan to get them both home, quickly.

**Shyvia (Wario)**

**1095**

Ashley read Wario's message. He had declared war on Sasaraland and he wanted her to get on battleships that had been sent two days early to attack the city of Daisy. She ordered her men on the ship to the city.

Ashley had marched quickly all the way to the city not coming across a single solder. She was told that the army was coming back from the border and had stopped after Shyvia fell. The princess thought that Wario would invade on the border. She over looked the coast line. She would regret it.

Ashley had reached the capital. The princess was heading to the Observatory to visit her friend Queen Rosalina. She orders her army to attack the city. They ran into the city shooting their guns at the capital's militia men. The battle took hours. Both sides were losing men and both keep losing and gaining land in the city. Fires started and citizens started to fight back. It helped for only a few hours till Ashley took the city. She had conquered two nations in one week.

Daisy still at the Observatory was shocked and saddened. She failed, she had left to see a friend and her land was taken away in a few hours. She decided to live in the observatory till she could find a way to get her land back. She also planned a meeting for her to see her sweetheart, Luigi Mario, in the Mushroom Kingdom.


	20. Chapter 20: A Plan

**The Mushroom Kingdom**

**1095**

"Hello Daisy," said Luigi shaking hands with the former ruler at a fancy restaurant.

"Hi, Luigi!" Daisy said happily in her usual way and giving her love a hug.

"Want to sit down?" Luigi asked her with a smile.

"I would love to," she replied and they walked to a table in the back.

"So, how are you taking it?" Luigi asked about the fact her nation was invaded and conquered when she was away.

"Oh, Luigi I've told you time and time again I'm doing just fine. I've never liked being royalty since the day I was born," she replied semi annoyed by the question.

"Alright," Luigi said then changing the subject "It's weird that the next generation of royalty are coming,"

"What do you mean?" Daisy asked looking weirdly at this conversation.

"I mean that Peach is going have a child, so is Rosalina, Wairo's wife is pregnant and DK has what three kids now?"

"Ya I guess so, where does that leave us?" she asked raising an eyebrow to Luigi.

"Well, obviously we aren't married and we haven't had sex so we couldn't have a child coming at this date," Luigi said then added something "but,"

"But what?" Daisy asked with her heart started to race.

"We could start a family," Luigi said then he got up get got on one knee. "Daisy, will you marry me,"

With tears in her eyes "Yes,"

**Koopatopia (Bowser Land)**

**1095**

"Glad you two could make it," said a shadowy man in a tent. Two creatures walked in a Bandit and a Fly Guy.

"Zackary sorry we were late," said the Fly Guy.

"No your fine, sit down," said Zackary the Koopa who came out the shadows.

"So are we serious about this?" asked the Fly Guy named George.

"Ya, are we?" sneered the Bandit named Marus "If we go through with this at least one of is going to die."

"We have too, Koopatopia, Goombia, Yoshi Island will be free," said the koopa.

"Yes, but the power balance will be shift. Some areas might return to normal but his children might take power in different locations," said George.

"We have to give it a shot George, I'm going alone even if it takes my life," Zackary told the two then they agreed to go through with the plan,"

"Here's the plan again," said George taking out a map ( art/3D-Land-Map-489270227) "We head from the port here to Konga. Then we take another boat to Bowser Land's capital. After that we killed the King then fly, I'll fly us, to The Observatory and hopefully none of us will die but I'm sure we'll have some injury's,"

"Sounds good," said Marus then looking to the rest of them he spoke again "You know after we do this our lives will never be the same again, we'll have to be on the run to The Mushroom Kingdom or to somewhere else,"

"We know. But we have to, for the best of our people," Zackary said then they all agreed to go with the plan.

**Yoshi Island (Bowser Land)**

**1095**

"Prince Roy," said a local doctor giving news to Roy Koopa. He was busy thinking about the war being raged when he found out his first wife Karin was in labor.

It had caught Roy by surprise and now he stood there ready for his first child. His two other wives were to have children in a few weeks. Roy already had ambition for his first child like he had. Soon he heard crying.

The doctor said he could come in and Roy walked in wanting to see his child. Karin looked beautiful with her child. It was girl. Roy was disappointed and quickly lost interest. He wanted his first to be a boy and to be named Roy jr. but that didn't happen. They agreed on the name of Dara.

**The Mushroom Kingdom**

**1095**

"Daisy I'm so happy for you!" Peach said excitedly to her closet friend Daisy.

"He was so romantic!" Daisy told Peach and begun to talk about how Luigi had proposed to her.

"That is so sweet, I never knew he was that kind of guy," Peach said after Daisy had finished how the story went.

"Neither did I, he's never done anything like this before," Daisy said then smiled because she knew one thing. She was marring the man she loved. She didn't need royalty all she needed was him.


	21. Chapter 21: Assination

**Koopatopia (Bowser Land)**

**1096**

"The ship should be leaving at any second," whispered a koopa named Zackary to his two friends George the Fly Guy and Marus the Bandit. They were hiding behind some stacked boxes.

"You guys got all your things?" George asked looking at the gun he had. They all took out guns and started to look at them and their mission fully sinked in. They were going to kill agreeably the most powerful man in the world. They would be at the capital in three days. By that fourth day he would be dead. So will them.

By the end of the first day the crew was tired but none could sleep. The weight of it all seemed to be dragging them down. The night seemed to drag on as finally the trio finally fell asleep.

The morning George woke up first to the sound of passengers moving about. The rest came around and then they hid more in the back than usual. The crew and passengers didn't notice anything that could lead to the trio's capture. This continued till late into the night. They docked at a port in the nation of Konga.

"Alright, let's go," said Zackery leading the three of them out into the open. They eventually snuck onto a ship head to Neo Bowser City.

The second ship ride was not as smooth. The crew hid in the bottom of the ship with supplies. They had more room but it was more dangerous. The crew came down hourly to set thing and get things.

After another day the trio had reached their day. It was late at night when they finally reached the city. Escaping the ship the crew explored the city and then found an inn to stay in.

The morning came and the trio had finally reached the final day. The last day of the King's life.

A parade was planned that day and the King and his children would parade around the city. The three of them would walk up to him to shake his hand then, it would over.

The three of them stood in the crowd of citizens to see their leader. Eventually the parade ended and the king and his children stood around talking to citizens wanting to see the royal family.

The trio walked to the king himself. He was tall and intimidating.

"Hello," he said gruffly to them then the moment came. Zackary gave the signal then George and Marus followed.

The three drew out guns and shot at the king. Zackary went for the chest. George shot near his bottom area and then tied a net around him. Marus went for his head and neck and a shot to his chin did it.

George began to fly as Marus and Zackary grabbed the net and they flew into the air. Shots rang out and into their directions. Suddenly Zachary screamed and grabbed his solder and rested into the net.

"What happened?" asked Marus checking him then saw a large bullet wound on his solder "You'll be fine we'll be at Observatory before you even now it.

The flight was long though. But they did it. King Bowser was dead.

They ended the first part of the 3D Land War but a bloodier wars awaited behind the death of the person who begun the great 3D Land War.

_**Coming Soon**_

_**The Great 3D Land War Part Two**_

_**2015**_


End file.
